<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial and Error by Chailattelover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769788">Trial and Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover'>Chailattelover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes back to the village with a son. Things go left before it goes right.<br/> Post Pein Attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but my ideas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part I</p>
<p>Sasuke could feel the warm breeze of Konoha as he got closer to the village gates. His arms stayed wrapped around the bundle in his arms trying to protect him from anything that could make him sicker. He was exhausted. After getting Itachi’s eyes and hearing what really led up to that fateful night, he was ready to go back to Konoha to destroy it. That was his plan. Destroy the village that brought his clan to destruction. That caused his brother so much pain. Now Itachi is dead and he has a child. After the recount of that night, Tobi proceeded to let him know that a woman that he laid with while traveling for Orochimaru gave birth to a child just a month prior. He didn’t question how Tobi knew it was his son she gave birth to when he didn’t even know himself until that point. Tobi suggested he checked it out for himself before heading on his mission of revenge to Konoha. </p>
<p>So he traveled to the north. Beyond the rest of the countries to a small village called Reisui that he visited for Orochimaru to get a special kind of herb. He went to the house that he remembered bedding the woman and knocked the door. </p>
<p>An older woman answered the door and her jaw immediately dropped at seeing him and after seeing the baby she knew why. The resemblance Is uncanny. He could feel the Uchiha blood pumping through the child. </p>
<p>Sadly, he learned the mother passed away during childbirth and the baby is weak and not fairing well in the cold. So he thanked them and headed to Konoha where the Hokage was the best medic the world has ever seen.</p>
<p>He lost a brother and gained a son. </p>
<p>Now, he knew what he was risking here. He defected the village to go train under a missing nin who tried to destroy Konoha. Hopefully killing Orochimaru helps his cause. That’s the only thing he’s betting on to help him at least get his child to the hospital. He’s also hoping Naruto hasn’t had a change of heart and suddenly hates him because he could really use some sunshine right now. </p>
<p>The baby starts to squirm and cough in his arms. He stops walking and pauses to readjust him in the cloak he’s wrapped in and pats his back. The coughs sound painful and full of phlegm. The baby’s breathing is slow and painful and for the second time this week, he’s crying. He resumes his walking with tears in his eyes and a crying baby in his arms.</p>
<p>When he finally reaches the village gates, the tears in his eyes are dry and the baby has stopped coughing. The village gates are open and there a bunch of people in a crowd throwing someone in the air. When the person is thrown back up, his eyes lock with Naruto while he’s in the air. </p>
<p>“SASUKE?!” Naruto exclaims loudly and Sasuke watches as a bunch of heads snap toward his direction. Kakashi and Sakura are immediately by his side. He turns to Sakura.</p>
<p>“Where’s Tsunade?” He asks sharply</p>
<p>“What? Why? What do you need with Shishou?” Sasuke sighs and slightly adjusts the bundle in his arms so they can see.</p>
<p>Sakura’s eyes widen, “Is that a baby? Is it yours?” </p>
<p>Sasuke’s eyes narrow at her calling his child an ‘it’ but ignores it for now, “That’s not important, he needs to see a doctor.” </p>
<p>Naruto lands in front of him them along with the rest of Konoha 11. </p>
<p>It’s him who answers, “Baachan is recovering right now so she can’t help you. Sakura should be able to, though.” </p>
<p>“Naruto, you realize we can’t let Sasuke free right?” Kakashi states. </p>
<p>Sasuke rolls his eyes, “My son is possibly dying. I just want him to see a doctor, you can do whatever you want to me after that.” </p>
<p>“I’ll bring him to the hospital and take a look” Sakura says to him. </p>
<p>He takes a moment to look at her and then turns to Naruto who nods at him. </p>
<p>He hands the bundle over to Sakura’s waiting arms, “Please be gentle and do what you can.” </p>
<p>Sakura’s eyes widen and nods, immediately heading off to the hospital.</p>
<p>Kakashi then grabs his arms and start leading him to the T&amp;I building where the prisons are held.</p>
<p>Naruto opens his mouth and reaches out to protest but Sasuke cuts him off.</p>
<p>“Please watch over my son” </p>
<p>Naruto’s mouth clamps shut and says nothing as he watches Kakashi walk away with Sasuke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part II</p>
<p>Naruto sat on his bed, mind reeling. He was exhausted. He hasn’t had time to rest since his battle with Pein and now Sasuke is back in the village with a baby. His baby. Who is sick and could be dying while Sasuke is locked up in a cell.</p>
<p>He was pissed. There was too much going on. All he wanted to do was sleep but instead he showered and headed to the make shift hospital.</p>
<p>When he arrived he spotted Sakura immediately speaking to a nurse and walked up to her. </p>
<p>Sakura wrapped the conversation up and after  the nurse excused himself, she turned to him.</p>
<p>“Naruto” She said with a sigh and Naruto sighed as well. She tilted her head so he can follow her to a makeshift room in the big tent.</p>
<p>Naruto saw the baby laying in basinet sleeping.</p>
<p>“So, how is he?” He asked as he looked down at the child. He resembled Sasuke so much.</p>
<p>“I spent a lot of my chakra trying to dissipate the phlegm and mucus that was making him hard to breathe. I got his fever down and was able to feed him some medicine with some herbs I found. He’s much better now. Sasuke got him here right on time before thing truly turned for the worst. Still has a bit of a cough but he will make it” Sakura sat down on the chair next to the basinet. </p>
<p>“Looks like we all need some rest, huh?” Naruto jokes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you especially. You lost a lot of chakra. You should be dead asleep right now” Sakura replies.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, how can I be with everything going on?</p>
<p>“Ditto.” </p>
<p>They looked at each other and started laughing. </p>
<p>“Gosh, a baby?” </p>
<p>“How do you feel about that?” Naruto asked</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to feel. It’s so far fetched in my mind that it’s still unbelievable to me. I feel like this whole day has been a dream” Sakura replies, “I really need some sleep.” </p>
<p>Naruto reaches his arms above his head and stretches, “I’m going to the T&amp;I building to demand an explanation from Sasuke.” </p>
<p>“Then go home and get some rest” </p>
<p>“You too” They wave at each other and part. Naruto reaches the damaged building and heads down toward the prison. He sees Kakashi and Ibiki talking outside of Sasuke’s cell and walks over.</p>
<p>“Naruto, I was wondering when you would get here” Kakashi says with an eye crinkle.</p>
<p>Naruto glares at him, “You shouldn’t lock a man up when his baby is sick.”</p>
<p>Ibiki bristles, “He’s a missing nin.”</p>
<p>“He’s not categorized as a missing nin. He’s done nothing wrong. Let him go.”</p>
<p>“I cannot let him go until the Godaime awakens and informs us to do so.” Ibiki replies.</p>
<p>Naruto opens his mouth to reply but Kakashi cuts him off.</p>
<p>“Naruto, I’m sure you’ll be able to plead Sasuke’s case when Tsunade wakes up but for now this is how it has to be.” </p>
<p>Naruto continues to glare at him but says nothing in reply.</p>
<p>Kakashi sighs, “Ibiki and I will leave you two alone for a bit to talk. I’m sure Sasuke wants to know how his kid is doing.” </p>
<p>Naruto watches as Ibiki and Kakashi walk away and then turns to Sasuke.</p>
<p>His hands aren’t bound but his eyes are sealed. </p>
<p>“How is he?” </p>
<p>Naruto relays everything Sakura told him back to Sasuke.</p>
<p>Sasuke nods but stays silent.</p>
<p>“Do you want to explain how this happened?” Naruto asks, “I have all day”</p>
<p>“I will if I make it out of this cell” Sasuke replies.</p>
<p>Naruto rolls his eyes, “Can I at least get his name?” </p>
<p>“He hasn’t been named.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean he hasn’t been named?”</p>
<p>“Still dumb as ever I see. What do you think I mean, Usuratonkachi?” Sasuke asks</p>
<p>Naruto’s annoyance flares, “Hey, I’m trying to help you out here.” </p>
<p>“I know” Sasuke pauses, “His mother died after childbirth and he’s been sick ever since so naming him wasn’t a priority I guess.” </p>
<p>“You guess?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t find out about the baby until about a week ago. Apparently he’s a month old.” </p>
<p>“The fuck, Sasuke?!” Naruto exclaims</p>
<p>“Like I said I will tell you the whole story if I ever get out of here.” </p>
<p>“Do you know what you want to name him?” Naruto asks. </p>
<p>“Yes” Sasuke replies.</p>
<p>“Do I have to drag it out of you?” Naruto chuckles. </p>
<p>“Hikari” Sasuke says quietly, “Uchiha Hikari will be his name. I want him in your care. I don’t care what you have to do for that to happen but make it happen.” </p>
<p>“Alright alright, you don’t have to get your panties in a bunch. I’ll move him to my place after I leave here” Naruto says.</p>
<p>“Your place is still standing?” Sasuke asks.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly, yes. Only a part of the building got destroyed and it wasn’t my part.” </p>
<p>“You really should move if you’re going to have him in you care” Sasuke suggests.</p>
<p>“80% of Konoha is destroyed, Sasuke, I don’t think that’s a possibility at the moment. And who knows maybe by the time the rebuilding efforts are finished you may already have your own place with little Hikari.” </p>
<p>Sasuke doesn’t answer. </p>
<p>“I’ll get you out of here. I can promise you that” Naruto says, then stands up and wipes his pants, “I guess I gotta go baby proof my apartment.”</p>
<p>He says goodbye to Sasuke but doesn’t get a response. As he walks out he doesn’t see Kakashi or Ibiki and for the he’s grateful. He doesn’t have the energy to get angry and seeing them will only get him there.</p>
<p>He heads back to the makeshift hospital to get the baby and take him home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part III</p>
<p>Going home with a baby was not what Naruto expected to do when he woke up today. Fighting Pein and the village getting destroyed also wasn’t apart of the plans but here we are.  </p>
<p>Looking around his apartment Naruto noticed just how messy and tiny his place was. His apartment really looked like a hazard for babies. He stood at the entrance of his apartment with a sleeping baby in his arm and sighed. Walking in, he gently placed the baby on his bed and made a shadow clone to watch him as he went about cleaning his apartment. </p>
<p>The whole process took about ten minutes with the help of his shadow clones and soon enough his apartment looked less like a baby hazard. It was still tiny though but Naruto had hopes that Hikari would be living with his father soon enough. </p>
<p>With the exhaustion finally getting to him, Naruto dispelled the shadow clone watching the baby and went to lay next to him. Thankfully he was still asleep, probably exhausted from being sick. Naruto took the chance to really look at Hikari. At first glance he completely looks like Sasuke but looking closer, although the resemblance is still there, his nose is different from Sasuke’s.</p>
<p>After a few minutes looking at the baby, Naruto was lulled to sleep by his breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Only to waken up by a loud cry a few hour later. </p>
<p>Scrambling to gather his bearings, Naruto was confused on why the fuck there was a baby crying in his apartment for a split second. Then he quickly stood up because he remembered its Sasuke’s baby..</p>
<p>He’ll never get used to that.</p>
<p>He takes a hold of his charge and then immediately held him away from his person. The baby needed a diaper change as soon as possible. </p>
<p>“Alright, we need to go to the store to get you some things” Naruto said to the baby. Thankfully there’s a 24 hour convenient store that wasn’t badly damaged. </p>
<p>Naruto takes a blanket and wrapped it around Hikari to try to suppress the smell a bit. Hikari had stopped crying the minute he grabbed him and for that he was grateful. </p>
<p>Naruto hurried to the store to get diapers, bottles and formula for the baby. It was a bit late and he would like to go back to sleep as soon as possible so he decided to get whatever else the baby might need in the morning. </p>
<p>Returning home with his items, Naruto changed Hikari’s diaper and then fed him and put him back to sleep. </p>
<p>He decides to make instant ramen for himself when he hears a tap on his window. He rolls his eyes because he already knows who it is, after all there’s only one person who hates using doors.</p>
<p>He opens the window and let’s Kakashi in. As soon as Naruto took a look at his face his spine straightened. </p>
<p>“What Happened Kaka-sensei?” </p>
<p>“Danzo has been announced as the sixth Hokage. His first order was to have Sasuke executed and the baby taken from you and put into an orphanage” Kakashi said.</p>
<p>Naruto’s jaw dropped, not believing what he’s hearing. </p>
<p>“But Baachan is still alive right, why would they crown another Hokage when she’s not dead?”  Naruto can feel his anger flaring up. </p>
<p>“They need a functioning Hokage and not one in a coma. The village’s stability depends on it” Kakashi answered.</p>
<p>“You agree with this shit?” Naruto said turning his anger on him. </p>
<p>“No, that’s why I came to tell you. Any minute now, Danzo’s anbu root will come and try to take the baby. You have to go disappear if you want to protect him” Kakashi said urgently. </p>
<p>Naruto was confused, “I can’t just leave while Sasuke is on death row. And protect him from what? Obviously I’m not going to let them take Hikari but even if they did, they’re just putting him into an orphanage.” </p>
<p>Kakashi sighed, “Naruto listen, because this kid may end up with a Sharingan, Danzo will definitely end up taking him from the orphanage as soon as he can walk and train him to become a weapon. Root is the dark side of anbu. I’m telling you this because I know. He tried to recruit me. I don’t know if Sasuke can be saved but the baby still can be so go, NOW.” </p>
<p>Naruto heard the urgency in Kakashi’s voice and felt the chakra signatures approaching. </p>
<p>Grabbing the baby and a bag, he quickly threw things he thought he would need and nodded at Kakashi as he leaped out the window with the baby. Concealing his chakra signature, he ran until he was out of the village gates and out of fire country.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the support guys!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part IV</p>
<p>Naruto stopped running when he was in wind country. He was tired, and felt as if he would drop at any minute. Luckily, the baby slept the whole time. </p>
<p>This was getting too much for him. He felt lost because he has to protect two people at once and although his clones are great help, he can get low on chakra at any moment and one of them gets left to defend themselves. He knows Sasuke can defend himself but not while his eyes are bind. </p>
<p>Then an idea hit him. </p>
<p>Biting his finger, he places his palm on the floor, “Kuchiyose no Jutsu.”</p>
<p>Immediately one of his frogs appears in front of him.</p>
<p>“What’s up Naruto? Woah is that a baby?” Gamakichi asked jumping to move closer.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I need to head back to the Village. There’s a lot going on right now and I can’t keep watch on him with everything going on. Can you take him to Mount Myōboku, just for a few days?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem. Do you need back up?” Gamakichi asked as he took hold on the baby from Naruto. </p>
<p>“Not yet. I’ll summon you again if I do. Here’s his bag. It has enough bottles and diapers to last him a week. No matter what you do, do not let the baby leave without me or Sasuke” He states.</p>
<p>“Got it. I’ll let everyone know what’s going on” Gamakichi said. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Now go. Please take care of him. And don’t let him get fed bugs” Naruto said as he watches Gamakichi poof away with the baby. </p>
<p>He takes a deep breathe and turns back toward Konoha.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>When he reaches Konoha, he’s apprehended immediately. He doesn’t fight back because he knows if he does it would take longer to get answers. </p>
<p>So when they bring him to the new hokage, he takes a deep breathe and stands a little straighter.</p>
<p>“It seems Team 7 is a team of traitors” Danzo says.</p>
<p>Naruto decides to play dumb, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Danzo stares at him for a moment before answering, “Where is the child?” </p>
<p>“What child?”</p>
<p>“The Uchiha baby. You know exactly who I’m talking about” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah I do. He’s with some friends of mine. I figured with all the debris and the rebuilding going on, I would be too busy to really look after him” Naruto answered. </p>
<p>“And you decided that before or after your sensei came to tell you that I was going to put the child in the orphanage” </p>
<p>“My sensei? I didn’t even see Kaka-Sensei” </p>
<p>“Oh really? So he didn’t tell you that I was planning on executing your friend then?” </p>
<p>Naruto chakra flared in anger giving himself away.</p>
<p>“There it is. You Jinchūriki could never control your emotions” Danzo said smirking.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to let you kill him” Naruto said feeling his chakra burn.</p>
<p>“Tsunade was too lenient with you boy. Having a weapon walk these streets” Danzo said. He put his fingers up in the air signaling root. </p>
<p>That’s the last thing Naruto sees before everything went black. </p>
<p>————————-</p>
<p>Sasuke felt Naruto’s chakra flare and looked in the direction of it with worry. He couldn’t feel Hikari’s chakra in the village so he was pancaking a bit. He hated to admit it but he trusted Naruto, more than anyone in the world even if they were always at odds. As worried as he was, he had a feeling Hikari was safe for now. </p>
<p>He got the news from Kakashi that he would be executed by the new Hokage right after he was dragged into the cell across from him. </p>
<p>He was looking forward to them coming to get him because if they think he’s going down without a fight, they have another thing coming. </p>
<p>He felt the Kyuubi’s chakra and heard Kakashi curse before feeling the chakra immediately snuffed out.</p>
<p>“What are they doing to him?” Sasuke asked.</p>
<p>“Naruto must’ve went to confront Danzo” Kakashi answered. </p>
<p>“Does he have a chance?” </p>
<p>“Danzo is old but conniving. Naruto is smarter than he looks though” </p>
<p>“It feels as though he got knocked out” Sasuke replied. He was worried. He couldn’t deny it . Being locked in a cell when his baby is God knows where and when Naruto is trying to fight a man who planned the massacre of his family made him antsy. </p>
<p>His hands weren’t bound but whatever they covered his eyes with literally feels like he’s being drained of his chakra. He doubts he can even create chidori if he wanted to. </p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Kakashi says, “Your chakra isn’t actually being drained. It’s an illusion. If you can get that thing off your eyes, you’ll feel your full strength come back” </p>
<p>“How can I do that when every time I touch it, it shocks me?” Sasuke asked. And it wasn’t  a little shock either. It literally felt like being hit by lightening. How ironic.</p>
<p>“You wait. Danzo will come for you and knowing the kind of person he is, he will want to look you in the eyes while he executes you” Kakashi said. </p>
<p>Sasuke doesn’t respond already understanding what he’s trying to say. </p>
<p>So he’ll wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to say that I have another story if you guys want to check it out called Everything in Between. None of my stories are beta’d so please point out any mistakes you see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part V</p>
<p>Naruto felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and immediately opened his eyes. He was strapped up somewhere dark and his skin was on fire.</p>
<p>He didn’t see anyone around but he could felt chakra signatures near.</p>
<p>He looked down to see the nine tails chakra enveloping him. Feeling his anger flare up, he closed his eyes and found himself in front of Kyubi’s prison.</p>
<p>“What gives?” Naruto all but growled at the beast</p>
<p>“You should be thanking me. My chakra woke you up. They’re getting ready to experiment on you” The nine tails responded</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you be happy that they are torturing me? Especially after what happened a few days ago” Naruto asked</p>
<p>“He has Sharingan eyes up and down his arm that’s usually covered.  I would much rather be here than controlled by another Uchiha eye” The nine tails said</p>
<p>Naruto blanched, “What do you mean he has Sharingan eyes in his arm? What are you saying?  How do you know?”</p>
<p>“My chakra has been possessing your body since you got down here to protect you since you were out of it. He unwrapped his bandages, that’s how I know. I don’t know when he’ll be back so this is your chance to get out. I’ll lend you some chakra” Kyuubi grumbled </p>
<p>“I don’t need your help” Naruto scoffed. He opened his eyes ending the conversation. He looked at his wrist and his legs and immediately started to wiggle his body trying to get free. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of failed attempts, he paused, hearing the Kyuubi laugh in his head. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and went back to face the Kyuubi. </p>
<p>“Using your chakra will only make me lose control. I don’t want you trying to control me” Naruto said, “It’s exhausting at this point” </p>
<p>The Kyuubi stared at him for a moment, “I don’t care what you want. But this once, I will only release a bit of chakra so you can free yourself. You’re on your own after that”</p>
<p>Naruto hesitated than nodded hoping Captain Yamato is near by just in case.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes again, he was glowing with the Kyubbi’s chakra but his skin no longer felt like it was on fire. Attempting to free himself again, he easily broke the chains on his arm and his legs. </p>
<p>He quickly made a shadow clone, leaving it to meditate in the room and punched the door to let himself out.</p>
<p>The door practically exploded and Naruto paused feeling exhilarated at how stronger he felt while still in control. </p>
<p>As if reading his thought, the Kyuubi chakra rescinded and Naruto positioned himself for a fight against Root.</p>
<p>———————————-</p>
<p>Sasuke heard footsteps approaching the prison and looked up even thought he couldn’t see anything. </p>
<p>“Well, like teacher like student. Never thought you would betray the village, Kakashi” Danzo said </p>
<p>Kakashi doesn’t reply. </p>
<p>Danzo turns to Sasuke, “It seems I can’t execute you as soon as I’d hoped. There’s an emergency Hokage Summit that’s been called and I have to leave the village for a few days.  But when I come back boy, there will be no more delay” </p>
<p>Danzo turned and walked out the room leaving a Root member to guard each cell.</p>
<p>Sasuke sighs in annoyance, wishing he could get out faster. </p>
<p>“What now?” He asked Kakashi ignoring the two root operatives</p>
<p>Kakashi smirks, “Keep waiting” </p>
<p>“I’m tired of waiting Kaka-“ Sasuke starts to say</p>
<p>“Do you feel that?” Kakashi asks. Sasuke stopped and felt the Kyuubi’s chakra once more. It only lasted a few minutes before it disappeared. </p>
<p>“Shit” </p>
<p>Kakashi hums im agreement. </p>
<p>————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto saw red. These Root members came from each side endlessly. Was he in their lair or something? Even with Sage mood it was getting troublesome. They were like pesky bugs that wouldn’t go away. </p>
<p>He was fighting his way through the building, literally just trying to exit because then maybe he can get some help but damn they would not let up.</p>
<p>Feeling the Kyuubi chakra envelop him once more, he sighed in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Go away” He screamed both at the Kyuubi and Root. At this rate, he’ll be down here forever.</p>
<p>He threw a rasenshurikan at the few blocking the door, effectively taking them out and ran out. He immediately started running toward the prison feeling the rest of the Root members behind him. </p>
<p>He sighed in relief when he saw Captain Yamato running toward him.</p>
<p>“Naruto, I felt the kyuubi chakra, what happe—-“</p>
<p>Yamato stopped when he felt the chakra signatures. </p>
<p>Naruto stopped next to him, “Get rid of them for me, will you?” </p>
<p>“Why are Root after you?” Yamato asked</p>
<p>Naruto looked at him seriously, “Why is anybody ever after me?” </p>
<p>He didn’t wait for an answer and continued toward the prison. He felt Danzo’s chakra outside of the village moving further away while he was in Sage mood. He doesn’t know why and he doesn’t really care but it gives him an advantage. He had to get Sasuke to Mount Myōboku so he can be with his son. </p>
<p>Finally reaching the prison, he mentally prepares himself for a fight with Ibiki but frowns when he doesn’t see the man. Not wasting much time thinking about it, he runs inside the prison and toward Sasuke’s cell. </p>
<p>As soon as he reached the hall where Sasuke is being held, four people surround him.</p>
<p>Naruto creates eight shadow clones and they immediately starts to fight them. He lets his shadow clones distract the root as he continues down the hall. </p>
<p>Just as he got to Sasuke’s cell, Sasuke opens his mouth to say, “Free Kakashi first. He has more chakra than me to fight” </p>
<p>Naruto turns around seeing Kakashi in the cell and his jaw dropped</p>
<p>“I didn’t even notice you” Naruto said, “Sorry Kakashi-sensei”</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckles, “You’ve always had a one track mind when it came to Sasuke”</p>
<p>Naruto blushes and doesn’t respond. </p>
<p>“No, he’s just never been aware of his surroundings” Sasuke says</p>
<p>As soon as Naruto opens Kakashi’s cell, he feels two of his clones pop.</p>
<p>“They’re coming” He said. Kakashi immediately stands in front of him as he goes to open Sasuke’s cell.</p>
<p>“How do I take this shit off your eyes?” Naruto asked</p>
<p>“I got it” Kakashi said switching places with Naruto. Naruto immediately engages the root member in a fight as they reached them, </p>
<p>“I’m getting really tired of fighting you guys” Naruto says to the anbu. The Anbu root doesn’t reply.</p>
<p>As soon as Kakashi released Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto felt a wave of strong chakra. Before, Sasuke’s chakra was a bit weak when he arrived in the village and muted while in the prison, now he felt the absolute strength of it. </p>
<p>“Naruto, Move” Sasuke says. Naruto jumps back to fall in line with them. “Amaterasu” </p>
<p>The root’s body was immediately engulfed in black flames.</p>
<p>“Oh shit” Naruto stared in shock</p>
<p>“Let’s go” Sasuke said. He conjures up the fist of his Susanoo and punches through the prison wall. </p>
<p>Naruto feeling all his clones pop, tenses himself for a fight</p>
<p>“Relax, they’re not going to start a fight with you around any civilians” Kakashi said, “That may buy us some time” </p>
<p>“We need to go see Sakura” Naruto said</p>
<p>“No, you need to take me to Hikari. I can’t feel his chakra in the village”</p>
<p>Naruto narrows his eyes at him, “I will take you to him after I speak to Sakura. Can you just trust me?”</p>
<p>“Are you really asking me that after I literally handed you my child to watch. How much more can I trust you than that?” Sasuke snapped</p>
<p>“Boys please. You’re not 12 anymore” Kakashi says diffusing the argument that was sure to ensue.</p>
<p>They reach the hospital in record time and immediately spotted Sakura’s pink hair. </p>
<p>“Sakura-Chan” Naruto called. Sakura turned toward him and her eyes widened seeing Sasuke next to him. She handed the clipboard that was in her hand to a passing nurse and walked toward them.</p>
<p>“Um hi” Sakura said. She looked over at Sasuke and blushed a little. Naruto turned and walked out of the make shift hospital and everyone followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakura-Chan, a lot has happened in the past 12 hours that makes us have to go away for a bit” Naruto starts off. Kakashi turned to look at him</p>
<p>Sakura’s eyes widened, “Go away? What happened? Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“There are people that we don’t want knowing in the shadows that may be listening so we will tell you when it is safe” Naruto continues</p>
<p>“Shadows? Like Anbu” Sakura asks</p>
<p>“Stop interrupting him” Sasuke snapped. Sakura’s back straightened at the sharp tone.</p>
<p>“Don’t snap at her” Naruto said angrily at Sasuke. He takes a deep breathe and turns to Sakura. “I will keep a toad with you so we can communicate. Please let us know immediately when Baachan wakes up”</p>
<p>“She may have an idea of what’s going on when she finds out Danzo became Hokage” Kakashi said</p>
<p>“Let me come with you” Sakura said. Tears already started gathering around her eyes</p>
<p>“No, we need someone here” Sasuke said</p>
<p>“But we have Yamato and Sai” Sakura replied</p>
<p>“Sakura-Chan, please. We will come back soon. We’re not deserting the village but people are after us” Naruto said desperately trying to make her understand</p>
<p>Sakura nods hesitantly trusting Naruto knowing she didn’t have another choice.</p>
<p>“Kuchiyose no Jutsu” Naruto slams his palm on the floor summoning one of his toads</p>
<p>“Hey Naruto” Garuki Said. Naruto frowns a bit not expecting him. </p>
<p>“I need you to do me two favors. First, go back to Mount Myōboku and tell Grandpa Sage to summon the three of us. I know he’ll be mad because Sasuke and Kakashi doesn’t have a signed contract but tell him it’s urgent. Then come back and stay with her. You’ll be our messenger” Naruto said</p>
<p>Sasuke looked at him slightly in awe although his face would never show it. Naruto left his baby in a land inaccessible unless summoned. That’s the smartest thing he’s ever known the dobe to think of.</p>
<p>The toad nodded and poofed away.</p>
<p>“Who knows how long Shishou will take to wake up. Are you guys going to stay away until then?” Sakura asked</p>
<p>“We’ll come back after I kill Danzo” Sasuke says confidently</p>
<p>“D-Danzo? The hokage?” Sakura asked looked between them. Naruto’s face was somber and Kakashi just looked away. </p>
<p>The toad poofed back in front of Naruto, </p>
<p>“You’re right, Lord Fukasaku is not happy with you and demands an explanation as soon as you get over there” Garuki said</p>
<p>“Alright well. He’ll get one” Naruto replies with a chuckle. </p>
<p>A few seconds later, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi disappeared from Konoha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part VI</p>
<p>As soon as they arrived in Mount Myōboku, Naruto gets hit in the head.</p>
<p>Pouting, he turns to Grandpa Sage</p>
<p>“You know you deserved that one” Fukasaku  said waving his stick. “Explain to me why you not only sent a baby here but you also made me summon two outsiders?” </p>
<p>Naruto sighed, “Jichan, there’s a lot that happened in the last two days since we last saw each other. You know Kakashi already and this is Uchiha Sasuke. The baby is his” </p>
<p>“Uchiha Sasuke, huh?” Fukasaku said eyeing Sasuke</p>
<p>“Where’s Hikari?” Sasuke asked</p>
<p>“If you’re speaking of the infant, he’s inside with ma. You’re welcome to go in” Fukasaku replied. </p>
<p>Sasuke nods and walks passed them. </p>
<p>Naruto sits on the grass and exhaled loudly, “We didn’t have anywhere else to go. I couldn’t think of a safer place especially for the baby. Danzo is Hokage now and he tied me up in a basement with the intentions of taking the Kyuubi from me”</p>
<p>“What?” Fukasaku yelled in horror</p>
<p>“Lord Fukasaku, we appreciate the hospitality and we don’t mean to intrude. We don’t know what Danzo is planning but he’s determined to lock the three of us up” Kakashi said </p>
<p>“What is going on in Konoha. First Pein, now this?  I’m assuming Tsunade has passed, then?” Fukasaku asked</p>
<p>“She’s in a coma. Naruto has left a toad with one of our teammates to ensure we know as soon as Tsunade awakens” Kakashi replied</p>
<p>Kakashi and Fukasaku both turned to Naruto when they both hear a loud snore.</p>
<p>Kakashi smiles under his mask, “He hasn’t had much time to rest since defeating Pein. I can only imagine how exhausted he is” </p>
<p>Fukasaku sighed, “We’ll let him rest out here for now. Come on, let’s get you some food” </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>When Naruto woke up, it was already dark out.  Naruto didn’t rush to get up, instead stayed in his position and gazed at the stars. He never really has time to look at the night sky when he’s in Konoha and even if he did he wouldn’t be able to see anything because of the bright light unless he sat on the Fourth’s head.</p>
<p>With everything going on, he hadn’t even had time to process the fact that the fourth was his father. His hero, someone he always wanted to be like is his actual dad. </p>
<p>Naruto didn’t feel any resentment toward his father because although he doesn’t fully understand why he put the Kyuubi inside him, from the few minutes he spent with his father, he knew that his father loved and believed in him. The parental love that he always craved was real.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Sasuke asked sitting next to him with Hikari in his arms</p>
<p>Naruto looked over at him briefly then back to the stars above.</p>
<p>“My father” </p>
<p>Sasuke’s eyebrows rose, “What about him?”</p>
<p>“I found out who he is when I was fighting Pein” Naruto answered, “It’s the fourth”</p>
<p>Sasuke tilted his head in confusion, “Hokage?”  </p>
<p>Naruto chuckled, “The very one”</p>
<p>“Oh wow” Sasuke was shocked but thinking back at the photos he’s seen of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto bared a striking resemblance. “You do look like him”</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why nobody told me. All this time and I had to find out from the guy himself and he’s dead” Naruto said angrily </p>
<p>“There’s a lot they don’t tell us” Sasuke muttered bitterly</p>
<p>Naruto looked over at him, “And there’s a lot you’re not telling me” </p>
<p>Sasuke contemplated telling Naruto everything. He knows Naruto was just talking about how he got Hikari but Sasuke had this urge to tell him about his family too. He and Naruto still had their issues that they needed to sort through but Naruto has always been loyal to him. He helped him with Hikari without any hesitation. Naruto deserved the truth.</p>
<p>So Sasuke told him everything. From his battle with Itachi, to Tobi implanting Itachi eyes into his and telling him about the night of the massacre and Hikari. He told him about the events leading up to Hikari being conceived and his journey to find his son and back to Konoha. He admitted how scared he was that Hikari was going to pass if he didn’t reach Konoha in time and his regrets on killing Itachi. </p>
<p>Naruto listened without interrupting as Sasuke laid everything out under the night sky in Mount Myōboku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part VII</p>
<p>Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi waited two days before Garuki came back to Mount Myōboku with news that Tsunade had awoken and requested their immediate return. </p>
<p>Garuki returned back to the village and reverse summoned them. They appeared in a tent where Tsunade was sitting up and inhaling her food. Sakura and Shizune was looking at her in slight disgust. </p>
<p>“Tsunade-Sama, it’s good to see you well” Kakashi said</p>
<p>“I’m in a coma for two days and wake up to a disaster. What is this I hear about Sasuke returning to the village with a brat?” Tsunade said with her mouth full. </p>
<p>Sasuke frowned at her. </p>
<p>“Baachan, I’m glad you don’t look like an old lady anymore. You had me worried for a sec”  Naruto said</p>
<p>“Shishou, please don’t eat with your mouth full you can choke” Sakura says gently. Tsunade pushes the bowl of food into Sakura’s hand and turned to Sasuke. </p>
<p>“Bring him here, I want to check him to see if he’s alright. Sakura informed me on the circumstances you arrived at the village” </p>
<p>Sasuke hesitates briefly before handing the baby to her. </p>
<p>“Is it a good idea for you to be using your chakra right now?” Shizune asked.</p>
<p>Tsunade ignored her and started checking over the baby with her. Her hands glowed green as paused on his chest. </p>
<p>“He’s getting better. Sakura did a good job with healing him. The only thing is, his lungs are weak. Was he born prematurely?” Sasuke shook his head no. “So it must be from all the cold. He may have breathing difficulties as he grows up especially when he starts doing straining activities” </p>
<p>“What exactly does that mean?” Sasuke asked </p>
<p>“What that means, brat, is that your son may not be able to become a shinobi. At this rate, running may even be a difficulty for him.” Tsunade replied </p>
<p>“And that can’t be fixed?” Sasuke asked</p>
<p>“We can monitor his lungs as he gets older and eventually develop a medication that can help him control his breathing but that’s about it” Tsunade answered giving Sasuke back the baby</p>
<p>Sasuke sighed and held Hikari close. </p>
<p>“Now, care to explain what had you all leave the village and go to Mount Myōboku? Yamato filled me in on some things. I’m guessing Danzo is up to his old tricks again. I wish I can say I’m surprised that the council made him Hokage but I’m not” Tsunade sighed, “Start explaining” </p>
<p>Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke took turns explaining what was going on the last couple of days. Shock ran through the room as they finished up. </p>
<p>Tsunade stood up, “From what I’ve gathered, Danzo is at a Hokage summit as we speak. I will be going to the summit and I want team 7 with me. Sasuke, you’re staying in the village” </p>
<p>“I’m not doing that” Sasuke replied</p>
<p>“Im case you forgot how a village works, you realize when you came back to the village asking us for help, you’re immediately under Konoha law and as the Hokage I am the enforcer which means you do what I say.” Tsunade said coolly</p>
<p>Naruto winced, “Baachan, there’s more to the story” </p>
<p>Tsunade raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>Naruto turned to Sasuke and they spoke silently with their eyes.</p>
<p>“Today, please” Tsunade said</p>
<p>Naruto turned to her, “Okay I’ll go first. While Danzo had me down in his lair, he uncovered his bandages and his whole left arm was covered with Sharingans” </p>
<p>“WHAT?</p>
<p>“Nani?!?”</p>
<p>“Sharingan?” </p>
<p>“What are you talking about” Sasuke asked through gritted teeth</p>
<p>Naruto swallowed nervously, “Kyuubi took over and he informed me that he didn’t want to be controlled by Sharingans again so he was giving me his power to break free. When I asked what he meant that’s what he told me” </p>
<p>“And you didn’t say anything this whole time?” Sasuke yelled. Hikari immediately started crying from the volume of his voice. Naruto could see Sasuke start to shake in anger so he gently took Hikari from him and rocked him to calm him down. </p>
<p>“Control yourself, Uchiha” Tsunade said. “What else?” </p>
<p>Naruto turned to Sasuke silently asking his permission. Sasuke nodded briefly, too angry to speak. </p>
<p>Naruto turned to the group and told them the real details behind the massacre. </p>
<p>Everyone looked horrified. </p>
<p>“If this is true, we need to apprehend Danzo immediately. We head out in an hour. One of you go inform Sai and Yamato and Uchiha, you might as well come too. Danzo, won’t come quietly.” Tsunade said. </p>
<p>Sasuke turned and left the tent, Naruto immediately followed. </p>
<p>“Sasuke!” Naruto called out to him but Sasuke ignored him, releasing killing intent. </p>
<p>“Can you calm down, you’re upsetting Hikari” Naruto said. Hikari was squirming in Naruto’s arms from the pressure of Sasuke’s chakra.</p>
<p>Sasuke stopped and took a deep breath, “I bared my soul to you two night ago and you kept something like that from me?” </p>
<p>“I know and I’m sorry but knowing you, you would’ve rushed out after Danzō without any real plan” Naruto replied</p>
<p>“What does one do in a situation like that? Not only did that man cause my entire clan to get murdered but he defaced their bodies and stole our eyes” Sasuke yelled. Hikari started crying again feeling the malevolent chakra in the air</p>
<p>“Sasuke, calm the hell down. Can’t you see this isn’t good for your child” Naruto growled at him. Naruto kept rocking Hikari while Sasuke tried to calm himself down. </p>
<p>“He might be hungry” Sasuke said with a sigh. He was still tense but his voice was more controlled. “If we’re all leaving, who is he going to stay with?” </p>
<p>“Damn, I didn’t think of that” Naruto answered. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you okay? It’s not something I planned on keeping from your forever but I already know how you were feeling and you have a baby to think about now so you can’t just rush into battle” </p>
<p>Sasuke didn’t answer but his eyes softened. He opened his mouth to reply then closed it as he looked over Naruto’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Naruto turned to see Iruka walking toward them. </p>
<p>“Naruto, where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you but nobody seemed to know where you were” Iruka said</p>
<p>“Sorry Iruka-sensei. A lot has happened in the past few days but I was out of the village and I’m actually about to head out again. I can explain things when I get back but don’t worry about me, I’m fine” Naruto replied</p>
<p>“Okay, if you say so” Iruka said worriedly. He couldn’t help but worry about his knuckle head. “I guess I’ll have to treat you to two bowls of ramen when you get back since we won’t have time today” </p>
<p>Naruto grinned, “Thanks Sensei” </p>
<p>Iruka turned to Sasuke, “It’s been a while, Sasuke” </p>
<p>“Hi, Iruka Sensei” Sasuke said. </p>
<p>“Hey, Iruka sensei, can you actually do us a huge favor?” Naruto asked. </p>
<p>“Sure, what is it?”</p>
<p>“We’re both headed out of the village and can’t watch Sasuke’s son, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind watching him for a few days?” Naruto asked shyly </p>
<p>Iruka looked down at the baby in Naruto’s arms. </p>
<p>“Are you okay with that Sasuke?” Iruka asked </p>
<p>Sasuke sighed for the millionth time that day. </p>
<p>“I know Naruto trust you so it’s fine. Please take care of him, though. He’s still a bit sick” Sasuke said</p>
<p>Iruka nodded. </p>
<p>“When will you guys be leaving the village?” Iruka asked</p>
<p>“In about an hour. I’m going to feed him first before handing him to you” Sasuke replied</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll be at my apartment when you’re ready. Naruto knows where it is” Iruka answered, “I’ll see you guys in a bit” </p>
<p>Naruto waved as Iruka walked away. </p>
<p>“Are you sure about him?” Sasuke asked</p>
<p>Naruto turned to Sasuke with a serious face, “I trust Iruka with my life”</p>
<p>Sasuke nodded. </p>
<p>They headed to Naruto’s apartment to gather what they needed for the mission. Afterward, Sasuke fed Hikari and changed his diaper before he headed to Iruka’s to drop Hikari off. He couldn’t wait until everything calms down so he could hopefully spend more time with the baby. </p>
<p>After everything was said and done, Team 7 met up at the village gates with Tsunade in tow. </p>
<p>They were headed to the Land of Iron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part VIII</p><p>When they made it to the Land of Iron, there was chaos everywhere. The Konoha entourage stood at the destroyed entrance of the building where the summit was supposed to be taking place.</p><p>“I don’t sense Danzo’s chakra here” Kakashi said.</p><p>“Hey, you!” Tsunade said to a shinobi running passed them. “Where are the other Kages?”</p><p>“Lady Hokage, thank Goodness you’re here. I’ll take you to them” The shinobi said and started leading the way. Before making it to the room, they can hear Unruly Ay’s thunderous voice.</p><p>Tsunade opened the door and all the Kages turned to them.</p><p>“Hokage, what is wrong with the Shinobi that come out of your village?” Ay practically yelled</p><p>“We’re glad you’re here. Madara Uchiha was here and has declared war on the elemental nation” Gaara said</p><p>“War?!” Tsunade asked</p><p>“Where’s Danzo?” Sasuke asked the occupants in the room. Gaara looked at him then at Naruto</p><p>“Ao realized that Danzo was trying to influence the room with a Sharingan in his left eye and when we confronted him about it, he tried to flee. Unfortunately, Madara Uchiha attacked the summit at the time so he was able to get away” Lady Mizukage said</p><p>Sasuke turned and left the room. Naruto turned to go after him but Kakashi held him back.</p><p>“Let him go, Naruto. This is his fight”</p><p>“Kakashi, go after him and make sure he brings Danzo back, alive.” Tsunade orders</p><p>“Why did he declare war on us?” Tsunade asked</p><p>“Because we wouldn’t hand over the remaining tail beast to him” Ohnoki said. “Now that Tsunade is here, I vote we continue the summit. We have a lot to talk about”</p><p>“I agree” Gaara said</p><p>“Okay, Yamato can stay, the rest of you, OUT!” Tsunade said pointed at the door</p><p>“But Baachan—“</p><p>“OUT!”</p><p>Naruto pouted and left the room.</p><p>———</p><p>Sasuke followed the three chakra signatures headed east. He snarled in disgust as he focused on the dark chakra coming from Danzo. They were walking like they didn’t have a care in the world so he caught up to them quickly and wasted no time throwing an explosive tag at the trio.</p><p>He controlled the chakra and didn’t allow it to blow just yet.</p><p>They turned to look at him as he stood on top of the pillar just as he felt Tobi’s chakra suddenly appearing next to him.</p><p>Sasuke watched as Danzo’s eyes narrow at Tobi.</p><p>“It’s been a long time, Danzo” Tobi said.</p><p>“I see. The Uchiha’s are banding together to fight me” Danzo replied</p><p>“This is between you and me, Danzo” Sasuke said.</p><p>Danzo ignored him and turned to his companions, “Torune, Foo, distract them while I break the seal on my arm”</p><p>Torune and Foo immediately got into a fighting stance. Sasuke chuckled and pulled his sword from its holding.</p><p>“So you’re going for it, Danzo?” Tobi asked.</p><p>If Danzo answered, they didn’t hear him because Torune and Foo decided to attack them then. Sasuke wasn’t focused on fighting Hidden Leaf ninjas even if they were from the Foundation.</p><p>Most of their efforts were toward Tobi anyway so he dodged them and went straight for Danzo’s head.</p><p>Danzo paused in removing the seal and ducked at the incoming katana. Sasuke jumped back and watched him.</p><p>“I’m glad the both of you are here. Now, I’ll take both of your Sharingan” Danzo said</p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched the last of the bandages fall off Danzo’s arm.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes widened in horror. He believed Naruto when he told him about Danzo’s arm but to see it in person was enough to make him stumble.</p><p>All the eyes that he stole from his kin.</p><p>Danzo looking at him with a smug face.</p><p>Sasuke saw red.</p><p>——</p><p>“I’ll let you finish this, Sasuke” Tobi said and then de materialized away taking an injured Torune and Foo with him.</p><p>Kakashi grunted in annoyance as he reached the bridge seeing Madara disappear just as he got there. Not wasting anytime he turned to the battle between Danzo and Sasuke just in time to see Danzo run toward Sasuke km an effort to punch him.</p><p>The punch was blocked by the ribs of a skeletal body enveloped in purple chakra that Sasuke seemed to be controlling around his body. A purple arm shot out of the chakra and held Danzo.</p><p>“So this is the susano’o, huh” Danzo said in observance</p><p>“Tell me this, did you have all the Uchiha slaughtered just so you can deface their bodies?” Sasuke all but growled. He made the susano’o hand squeeze Danzo’s body tighter.</p><p>Kakashi watched as Danzo spat up blood and decided to intervene.</p><p>“The hokage wants Danzo alive” He said landing next to Sasuke</p><p>“Why did you and the elders make Itachi massacre my clan Danzo? ANSWER ME!” Sasuke yelled at him</p><p>“Sasu—“</p><p>Sasuke’s head snapped to Kakashi, “Stay out of this, Kakashi”</p><p>“I didn’t think Itachi would reveal everything to you before he died” Danzo said through shallowed breaths. “I thought he was a better man than that”</p><p>Rage contorted Sasuke’s face as flashes of his conversation with Tobi and Itachi flashed through his head.</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve really gotten stronger, Sasuke”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He entrusted the Uchiha name to you, his younger brother, deceiving you to the very end”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He accepted disgrace in the place of honor, hate in the place of love and despite that Itachi died with a smile on his face”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ANSWER ME!” Sasuke yelled</p><p>“Sasuke, if you don’t put him down you’re going to force me to disarm you. I understand your rage but we need to take him back to the village so he can face what he’s done” Kakashi said to placate Sasuke.</p><p>Another hand shot out of the rib encasing Sasuke and punched Kakashi hard enough to knock him off the bridge.</p><p>Flesh started encasing the bones around the susano’o and the upper half of susano’o stared down at Danzo as Sasuke’s rage deepened.</p><p>“To be a shinobi means to make sacrifices. Doing things in the shadows and not letting them see the light of day. That’s how it’s always been, that’s what being a shinobi means. That’s what Itachi and countless other are. That’s how they lived and died. Peace was only capable because of people like your brother. You, a brat, could never understand the sacrifices made—“</p><p>The Susano’o crushed Danzo’s body before he could get another word in. Sasuke watched as blood dripped down the hand of the susano’o in discontent.</p><p>“Don’t speak on me like you know me” Sasuke said to the crushed body</p><p>“You’re right. No more talking, let’s use our eyes instead”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part IX</p><p>Danzo would not die.</p><p>Sasuke was tired. They’ve been fighting for about two hours now? His eyes were starting to hurt from being over used, still not quite used to them yet and every time he thinks he’s got him, Danzo would prove him wrong by taunting him, standing on top of the pillar, outfit looking completely untouched.</p><p>He was overexerting himself and using his chakra for no reason, it seemed like.</p><p>He needed to figure out a new plan or else he’s going to have to retreat and he really doesn’t want to do that.</p><p>His eyes slid over to Kakashi laying on the floor, caught in a genjutsu and almost scoffed.</p><p>Kakashi was a strong ninja and Danzo had him beat within seconds of him coming back on the bridge.</p><p>“It’s useless”</p><p>He killed Orochimaru and Itachi for Kami sake. There’s no way Danzo Shimura was stronger than Orochimaru or Itachi, sick or not.</p><p>With a new resolve, Sasuke used his katana to help him stand up.</p><p>“You’re giving up, Uchiha?”</p><p>Sasuke smirked at the question but didn’t respond.</p><p>He looked up at Danzo and activated his Dōjutsu. He watched Danzo turn around to look at something behind him.</p><p>
  <em>“Itachi?”</em>
</p><p>He easily caught Danzo in a genjutsu as he thought about his next actions. It was time for him to deal the killing blow.</p><p>But just as quickly as he put him under the genjutsu, Danzo broke it.</p><p>Sasuke didn’t care, he quickly ran to put the sword through Danzo’s heart but as he got close, he was stopped abruptly by an unknown force.</p><p>“You think I didn’t know about your little genjutsu?” Danzo mocked. He easily took the sword from Sasuke’s hands and gave him a look of contempt, “Itachi must’ve really loved you to save such scum like you”</p><p>Sasuke struggled to move as he watched Danzo bring his own katana toward his neck.</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes and for the very first time in his life asked his brother to lend him some of his strength.</p><p>And just like that, as if Itachi transferred chakra to him from the afterlife, Sasuke could move again. He quickly summoned susano’o and screamed in rage. The scene caused Danzo to jump back in anticipation.</p><p>Sasuke could feel his hatred grow, he could feel his chakra get darker and he knew this was it. This fight would not be prolonged anymore.</p><p>Danzo was going to die.</p><p>He aimed his Susano’o’s arrow toward Danzo but Danzo was able to deter its path using one of the sharingan.</p><p>Sasuke was over it. Using Susano’o was affecting him negatively and his chakra reserves were running low but he couldn’t help but shoot another arrow at Danzo as he started running toward him.</p><p>The arrow went straight throw Danzo’s body but somehow, he was running toward him again. Sasuke didn’t have the time to be shocked or impressed.</p><p>He had to concentrate on keeping the susano’o active d on whatever Danzo’s next move was.</p><p>Danzo wielded the sharingan like he was a pure blooded Uchiha but he wasn’t one and he proved that by how much he was struggling against his Susano’o.</p><p>“Wind style: Vacuum Barrage”</p><p>“Fire style: Fireball jutsu”</p><p>The wind from Danzo’s jutsu caused the fire ball to expand creating such an intense heat that both shinobi jumped back to avoid the flames.</p><p>Sasuke’s eye throbbed as his susano’o diminished. Everything blurred around him as he coughed up blood.</p><p>He felt the fire around him calm and slowly opened his eyes to see Danzo staring at him. They were both out of breath.</p><p>Danzo started running toward him and Sasuke pulled some shiruken from his sleeve and threw them at him.</p><p>Naturally the seasoned shinobi dodged them and pressed on. Sasuke summoned his chidori blade and started running toward Danzo.</p><p>“How many Uchiha did you kill to get that arm?” Sasuke yelled at him.</p><p>Danzo summoned a chakra blade as well, “It was Itachi who enabled me to get it”</p><p>“You made him do it” Sasuke screamed.</p><p>They were getting closer to each other and Sasuke knew if he didn’t kill Danzo with this last move then all was lost.</p><p>And he couldn’t dare lose. He had to do this for pain his brother was caused and to protect his son.</p><p>When their blades clashed, Sasuke had a kunai ready in his other hand and stabbed the eye in Danzo’s right hand stopping the jutsu that was helping him create the illusions.</p><p>He knew he had the real Danzo pinned and for a moment, all was silent.</p><p>Danzo didn’t realize Sasuke had twisted of the way of his sword nor did he realize his hand was stabbed.</p><p>He opened his mouth to gloat but coughed up blood instead. He looked down at his body in horror and Sasuke smirked.</p><p>“This is it, Danzo” Sasuke said deactivating his chidori. He watched as Danzo fell to the ground, coughing up more blood.</p><p>Sasuke watched as Danzo tried to stand up and pushed him back down with his foot.</p><p>Sasuke was an Uchiha, damn it. He would not be defeated by a fake.</p><p>“Now that’s battling with your eyes. Don’t underestimate the Uchiha” Sasuke spat at the dying shinobi.</p><p>Danzo couldn’t respond. He was trying to focus on breathing but he knew it was pointless.</p><p>
  <em>How could I let myself be defeated by this brat of all people?</em>
</p><p>Sasuke watched Danzo take his last breath before collapsing on the ground next to him, promptly passing out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I struggled so much when I was writing it. That’s why it took so long to be uploaded. I can’t write fighting scenes to save my life but this battle was important so I couldn’t just skip. This chapter literally gave me a headache but now we can move on. Chapter 10 will be posted much sooner!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part X</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was pissed. </p><p>It took her and Sai three hours to have all of team seven in the same room and two of them were passed out.</p><p>Ten minutes after they had left the Kages meeting, Naruto disappeared mid-sentence. Naturally, she panicked. Sai suggested going to Tsunade but she didn’t want to disturb the meeting before at least looking for him herself.</p><p>(and maybe knocking him out for the trouble)</p><p> </p><p>They looked for 20 minutes before she decided she was going to give up and tell her shishou and then all of sudden, Naruto is walking out of the motel and toward them.</p><p>She raged. </p><p>She didn’t give him time to explain until Sai pulled her away from punching him. She probably shouldn’t cause too much damage to her friend but damn it, things were too delicate for him to just disappear.</p><p>Come to find out, he was reverse summoned to Mount Myōboku to get told of a prophecy he was in. </p><p>Of course, Sakura felt bad. And looking up at Naruto now as he stared at the unconscious Uchiha and their sensei, she couldn’t help but wonder about all the weight he had on his shoulders. It seems like everyone was counting on Naruto for everything, including herself. </p><p>She sighed and looked down at the Uchiha she was healing. </p><p>Naruto had got tired of waiting and decided to go look for the Uchiha a few hours after he got back. She was surprised he waited that long and when she asked him about it, he simply said, “This is something he needs to do alone”</p><p>Sakura was even more surprised at his answer. As much as she loved Sasuke, she knew deep in her soul that Naruto’s love for him toppled that ten times over. Because she knew that, she never thought she would see the day where Naruto left Sasuke’s side once he came back especially during a fight. </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to find them. Danzo was dead, Sasuke was passed out right next to him and Kakashi as well, a couple feet away. </p><p>The area they were in was in complete ruins and she was surprised the bridge was still standing. </p><p>She rushed to her sensei first because she knew Naruto would go to Sasuke just as Sai would go to Danzo. And they did. </p><p>Sai sealed Danzo’s body in a scroll while the other two living member of team seven was brought to their motel room on one of Sai’s birds. </p><p>Kakashi would be passed out for a while because of the genjutsu he was in and Sasuke, well, his chakra levels were so low that if the fight didn’t end when it did, he would’ve died. </p><p>When she informed Naruto of this, a dark look crossed his face and he left the room, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>——</p><p>When the Kage Summit ended, it was up to Sakura and Sai to explain to the Godaime what happened in the last three and a half hours. </p><p>She did not take the news too well, as expected. If Sasuke wasn’t already knocked out, Tsunade-Sama would’ve probably knocked him out herself. </p><p>When Naruto finally came back from wherever he went to cool off, he explained the prophecy to Tsunade. No one understood what it means and Naruto just shrugged it off saying that he never understood what the old geezer was talking about. </p><p>Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t respond, instead switching the topic to a special training mission Naruto was being sent on as soon as they returned to the village. </p><p>And of course, the first question out of his mouth was, “What about Sasuke?”</p><p>“What about him, brat?” </p><p>“Will he get in trouble for killing Danzo?” He asked</p><p>Tsunade sama narrowed her eyes at him, “I knew the brat wasn’t going to listen to me when I said not to kill him. That’s why I sent Kakashi but obviously that didn’t work. I’m not going to punish the brat for killing Danzo. He had every right to do so”</p><p>Naruto grinned widely, “Thanks Baachan” </p><p>“But if I find out any of you told him I said that, there will be hell to pay. I don’t want him to think it’s okay to kill Konoha citizens for any reason” Tsunade snapped</p><p>“Yeah yeah” Naruto said waving a hand, “Now tell me about this special training mission” </p><p>Sakura watched as the tension left Naruto’s shoulders and couldn’t help but sigh again. </p><p>Naruto really was the glue that kept everyone together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part XI</p><p>When Sasuke woke up, it was to an empty room. He was confused as to where he was but his body felt so heavy that he couldn’t move right away. It looked like his injuries were cared for so he relaxed a bit, thinking maybe the rest of the team found him.</p><p>He heard the door to his room open and when he looked over, Naruto was staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Ah, oh shit, you’re awake” Naruto stuttered, “Hold on”</p><p>He heard as Naruto walked away and knocked on a door.</p><p>“Tsunade-Baachan, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke teme is awake” Naruto practically yelled.</p><p>“Do you have to be so loud?” Sakura yelled back opening the door, “MOVE”</p><p>Sasuke heard a thud and then saw Sakura walking into the room with a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling?” She asked</p><p>“Okay” He croaked.</p><p>Sakura came to his bed side and grabbed a glass of water, putting it to his lips.</p><p>“That idiot didn’t even give you the water” She murmured. Naruto walked into the room with a bag in his hand and rubbing his head.</p><p>Sakura turned to him, “Is that ramen?”</p><p>Naruto paused in untying the bag, “Uh”</p><p>“You left Sasuke here to go get food” Sakura stated in a dark tone</p><p>“I was hungry Sakura-chan and Yamato Taicho wasn’t going to get dinner for another three hours” Naruto complained</p><p>“But what if somethi-“</p><p>“Enough Sakura” Sasuke said calmly.</p><p>Sakura deflated. Sasuke looked up at her and saw how stressed she looked. He felt bad for the girl.</p><p>“How long was I out for?” Sasuke asked</p><p>“Three days, bastard. I couldn’t leave your side for three days” Naruto answered with his mouth full</p><p>Both Sasuke and Sakura’s face twisted in disgust.</p><p>Sakura turned to Sasuke and started using medical ninjitsu on him.</p><p>“You were almost out of chakra when we found you. You could’ve died, Sasuke. You need to be more careful” Sakura replied</p><p>“Yeah teme. If you had died you would’ve left Hikari an orphan, didya think about that?” Naruto snapped at him.</p><p>Sasuke’s felt his anger rising, “Of course I thought about it, you idiot. That’s one of the reasons why I pushed myself so hard. I couldn’t let that scum continue to walk this Earth when my son has Uchiha blood running through his veins”</p><p>That shut Naruto right up.</p><p>Sakura sighed, “Anyway, you seem okay. Your chakra levels are back to normal. You will have some bruising for a few weeks from the fight but other than that you’re fit to travel”</p><p>“We’re still in the Land of Iron?” Sasuke asked</p><p>“Yes. Did you think we were going to carry your fatass back?” Naruto asked</p><p>Sakura looked at him and wondered why he was being more hostile than usual.</p><p>Sasuke didn’t bother to respond to him, “How’s Kakashi?”</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei is fine. He woke up like two days ago. Still a little shaken up from the genjutsu although he won’t admit it” Sakura answered. She stopped her ninjutsu and went to sit by the windowsill.</p><p>“Stubborn bastards” Naruto muttered in a low voice. Sakura was starting to lose her patience with him.</p><p>“Anything happen while I was out?” Sasuke asked</p><p>“Well this idiot,” Sakura said pointing at Naruto, “Nearly gave me a heart attack because he literally disappeared. Come to find out he was reverse summoned to Mount Myōboku for a prophecy”</p><p>“And Madara declared war on us” Naruto stated</p><p>“Yeah I remember that” Sasuke said then turned to Naruto, “What did the prophecy say?”</p><p>Naruto exhaled loudly and quoted<em> “The one with the brightest eye shall bring ruin”</em></p><p>Sakura’s face twisted up in confusion. This was the first time she was hearing it in its entirety. Only hearing pieces when he was speaking to Tsunade.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sasuke asked</p><p>“Fuck if I know” Naruto said shrugging</p><p>Sakura stood up, “Naruto, share some of your ramen with Sasuke. I’m going to let the others know he’s awake so we can start heading back to the village”</p><p>Sasuke waited until Sakura was out of the room before turning to Naruto, “Why are you upset with me?”</p><p>Naruto stood up to put the ramen next to Sasuke.</p><p>“That’s a stupid question, don’t you think?”</p><p>“That’s rich, coming from you”</p><p>“If I would’ve known you were feeling suicidal, I would’ve went after you. The one time I try to give you your space because I knew this was something you needed to do alone, you almost die”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you deaf all of a sudden?” Naruto snapped at him</p><p>Sasuke won’t deny that he was caught off guard by Naruto’s anger. It made sense but he just wasn’t expecting it. It wasn’t the crazy raging anger that he was used to, it was a darker anger that simmered underneath his skin.</p><p>And it was turning him on. Sasuke felt his face flush.</p><p>“Are you going to pass out again? Your face is turning red” Naruto commented</p><p>Sasuke ignored that question and decided to answer his previous one instead, “Danzo was a tougher opponent than I originally thought. It was my fault for underestimating him. He wielded the sharingans he had like he was a natural born Uchiha. It was terrifying”</p><p>Naruto’s face softened, “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Please be more careful, I don’t want Hikari to end up like us”</p><p>Sasuke nodded, “I will but even if something were to happen I know he’ll have you”</p><p>Naruto’s face turned red and he averted his eyes, “I’m not his parent so it wouldn’t be the same”</p><p><em>You could be</em>, Sasuke thought.</p><p>Sasuke wasn’t too surprised at his train of thought. He never thought of Naruto in that light before but Naruto was always an obstacle he had to overcome. He didn’t have time to think of him like that but now, as Sasuke watched him speak, he couldn’t help but wonder, what if? He knew deep down there was always something there between the two. First he thought it was hatred, then it was rivalry but now it feels like something more. Something softer than before. He wondered if Naruto felt it too.</p><p>——</p><p>The trip back took longer. Sasuke was still injured so Tsunade didn’t want them to rush but they all could see she was ready to be back in her village. They didn’t really speak to each other unless they had to. Most of them were lost in their thoughts. The last few days were a lot to process.</p><p>When they finally did arrive at the village, they saw Shizune and Iruka standing at the gates with Hikari in his arms. Sasuke was happy to see his child.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Iruka-sensei” Sasuke said taking the baby from him “I hope he didn’t give you a hard time”</p><p>Iruka smiled at the father, “No, he was very well behaved”</p><p>Sasuke smiled at the baby and Hikari cooed at him.</p><p>“How about that ramen, Naruto” He heard Iruka ask but he tuned them out and just admired his son. He didn’t realize how much he missed him until now.</p><p>Placing a kiss on Hikari’s forehead, he turned his attention back to the team. Tsunade was already walking toward the hokage tower with Shizune next to her, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato already disappeared. All that was left was Sakura, Naruto and Iruka.</p><p>“I don’t know if you heard but Tsunade-sama said she’ll call you when she finds more about Danzo. They’re sending his body to the lab to inspect” Sakura said stretching, “I’m going to take a nice warm bath and sleep the day away. Bye everyone”</p><p>Naruto and Iruka waved at her.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going to stay?” Naruto asked him.</p><p>“I thought I was staying with you since the re-building wasn’t completed yet” Sasuke replied.</p><p>“Hm, I guess that makes sense” Naruto said. He took a key out of his pocket, “You remember the place, right?”</p><p>Sasuke nodded taking the key from him.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll grab Hikari’s stuff from Iruka after we eat” Naruto said and then turned to Iruka, “I’m starving”</p><p>Iruka chuckled, “Good-bye Sasuke, Hikari”</p><p>Sasuke watched them go and then headed toward Naruto’s apartment.</p><p>He would never say this out loud but he was happy to be near the boy again even if it was in this God-forsaken village. He had to push his personal feelings aside because all that mattered now was making sure Hikari lived somewhere stable. The Leaf village would have to do for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on a roll. Your wonderful comments made me want to get another chapter out ASAP. I’m so happy you guys are enjoying the story. I made sure to look over the chapter a few times before posting this but it’s also 2am so if you saw anything mistakes, I’m sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part XII</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade took a sip of her sake and exhaled loudly waiting for Kakashi to arrive.</p>
<p>In just a week, her village was decimated by Akatsuki, Naruto was finally being seen as the hero he was, the brat Naruto kept chasing after came back with a sick child that’s his, Danzo was named Hokage then killed by said brat after the news of the real reason the Uchiha massacre occurred was revealed and Madara declared war on the world.</p>
<p>Thinking about everything made her brain hurt. She was needed for the war counsel which was top priority but what to do about the Uchihas was also a priority, examining Danzo’s body was also a priority, getting rid of ROOT was also a priority, making sure the village was being rebuilt properly was also a priority.</p>
<p>The good thing about being Hokage to loyal and capable shinobi was that she didn’t need to worry about taking care of it herself because in reality, being Hokage was all about delegating and she happily did that.</p>
<p>She put Yamato in charge of rebuilding because of his mokuton and Naruto happily decided to help by deploying his shadow clones everywhere. If he were anyone else, she would be worried about the amount of chakra he was using.</p>
<p>Shikaku was the Jounin captain so he would be in charge of the war counsel. They already named A the Supreme Leader of the Allied Forces and Gaara the commander in chief. In a few days time, all the leaders of their respected groups will be meeting to plan a battle strategy.</p>
<p>Shizune and Sakura were already examining Danzo’s body in a private wing of the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?” Kakashi asked landing on her windowsill.</p>
<p>She was gratefully pulled out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough. We have much to discuss”</p>
<p>She watched as Kakashi entered her office completely and stood in front of her desk.</p>
<p>“You’re a bit familiar with ROOT, aren’t you?” She asked already knowing the answer</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was apart of it for a brief period.” He answered, “You need my help weeding the agents out?”</p>
<p>“Yes. They attacked their fellow shinobi within village walls, not only do they have to answer for that but for whatever atrocity Danzō had them commit” She replied</p>
<p>“Hm. According to Sai, they were taken as children and were trained to follow Danzō’s orders. They have a seal on their tongues that keeps them from talking about any ROOT affairs if captured. It will not be easy”</p>
<p>“No, it will not but we need to try to get them to become loyal to Konoha instead of Danzō and have them unlearn certain ROOT teachings. From what you’ve told me, Sai has been improving with that. If the others cannot or will not try to change, the only other alternative is to terminate them”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot of that. They won’t be as easy to convert as Sai was. Sai still struggles” Kakashi said</p>
<p>“Change isn’t linear so I expect him to struggle but at least he’s trying”</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“As much as I would like to get on this as soon as possible, we have to focus on the war first. Who knows if we’ll even make it out alive to deal with ROOT” Tsunade said morbidly</p>
<p>Kakashi lifted his shoulders in a noncommittal shrug.</p>
<p>“Okay, onto your former student. Do you think we need to worry about him betraying the village again?” Tsunade asked bluntly</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. He came back to what he was used to for his son. He could’ve easily settled in any other country or village.” Kakashi answered</p>
<p>“He came because I’m the best Med-nin this generation has ever seen” Tsunade shot back with a scoff</p>
<p>“Although this is true, he hasn’t left yet. I don’t think he plans to. He knows his son needs a stable place to be in especially since he’s a newborn and with his illness. Sasuke wouldn’t put his son in danger so if that means protecting the Leaf one day, I believe he’ll do it”</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying is I shouldn’t bind his chakra? Just let him walk free?” Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes at Kakashi</p>
<p>“We might need him for the war”</p>
<p>Tsunade looked away, “I’m not sending him to battle”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Kakashi asked with his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“Well, for one, he’s hasn’t been reinstated as a Konoha shinobi and two, he has a newborn” Tsunade answered</p>
<p>“Several shinobis have newborns and they’re gearing up for war as we speak. Sasuke is a powerful shino—“</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tsunade said cutting him off, “He is a powerful shinobi and because of that he will stay here and protect the village while we are gone”</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed but didn’t reply.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t agree, Kakashi but trust me it’s in everyone’s best interest to have Sasuke in the village”</p>
<p>“Tell that to Naruto” Kakashi said</p>
<p>“He’s the one that suggested it, actually” Tsunade said smugly.</p>
<p>“Speaking of Naruto, he’s not going to be on the frontlines, right?”</p>
<p>“No. While we were in the Land of Iron, I told him of a mission that he was going to go on to learn to control his Kyuubi chakra. He’s leaving two days before we deploy. I told him the war won’t start for another month or so. I know he’ll be mad I lied to him but he’ll realize it was for his own good. Madara cannot get his hands on the eight and nine tails”</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Naruto sighed as he took his shinobi sandals off. He was exhausted. He’s been waking up early and going to sleep late because he was out helping rebuild the village.</p>
<p>It was weird how much things changed. Sasuke was back in the village with a son, <em>his</em> son and the villagers practically kissed the ground he walked on since the Pein invasion.</p>
<p>He felt like he was always talking to someone. His clones were disbursed everywhere and the citizens of Konoha lived for it. Some even came just to watch him build stuff. It was both annoying and amusing.</p>
<p>He looked over from where he sat at the table in his kitchen to the figures on his bed. Sasuke and Hikari were both already asleep, the norm for Naruto because of how late he came home. He had given up his bed for them and decided to sleep on the a rollout futon he kept in the closet instead.</p>
<p>Seeing Sasuke with Hikari did something to his chest he’d thought was only reserved for Sakura and it confused him. This is the first time where he didn’t feel anything like when he was competing with the man to reach a goal or feeling any kind of annoyance or jealousy toward him and because all of the negative feelings were gone, it made space for what might’ve been underlying. Ever since the night they spent on Mount Myōboku, where they practically put everything out in the open, his heart has been doing funny things when Sasuke was around or when he even thought of the man. He won’t deny that that’s also the reason why he made himself scarce in the apartment. Sasuke was softer when he was with Hikari and his heart couldn’t take it. Naruto was naturally a protective person when it came to his loved ones but for those two, all he wanted to do was lock them away somewhere safe and throw away the key. That’s why he asked Granny to keep Sasuke away from the war.</p>
<p>The looks Sasuke has been given him since moving into the apartment has made Naruto think that maybe his thoughts were along the same lines. Sasuke was not Sakura and because of that he really couldn’t tell. Sasuke wasn’t one to shout his feeling like he was but rather show it. Little things like when he woke up in the morning and the coffee was already made for him — Sasuke didn’t drink anything but water — or the lingering touches when they were handing each other something.</p>
<p>It could all be in his head. He knew he could be a bit delusional sometimes and it’s not like he really has any experience with these things. Usually he would just come out and ask what was happening but he didn’t want to rush into it as he did everything else. Plus, he was going to war soon. As optimistic as he could be, war was war, who knew what the turnout would be.</p>
<p>He knew one thing though, he would give his dying breath for those two on his bed. If he’s fighting for anything, it was for Hikari to have a future with his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sasuke’s short introspection.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part XIII</p><p>Being back in Konoha was weird for Sasuke. There are times he would stare out of Naruto’s window while the apartment was quiet and just imagine things being different.</p><p>If he didn’t have Hikari, what would he be doing in this moment? Would he be on the way to Konoha with his former team to destroy it? Would he had eventually joined the war against the nations or would he align himself with them?</p><p>Now, he’ll never know.</p><p>Being a parent came natural to him. Loving his son was as easy as breathing and putting his revenge plots away to ensure his son is safe was not a hardship.</p><p>The village was preparing for war and it came as a surprise to him that the Hokage didn’t command him to join the ranks in hopes to fighting along side them. He barely saw Naruto in the actual apartment instead he caught glimpses of his clones around town when he would step out to buy something. He feels like Naruto is avoiding him and with his developing feelings, maybe that was for the best. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to even speak to Naruto with babbling like an idiot.</p><p>His feelings were something else that came easy. The rare times that Naruto would be in the apartment, he would play with Hikari and seeing them both together did something to his heart. Love and hate were separated by a fine line. He hated Itachi so much because he loved him and the betrayal killed him. He hated Naruto so much because he was his best friend and feeling something for him was easy. He tried to snuff that out by running a chidori through his chest when they were 12.</p><p>What would Naruto even say if he were to confess how he was feeling? Was Naruto even into guys? The Naruto he remembered was all about Sakura which gave no incline that he liked guys.</p><p>Sasuke felt restless. He was used to having a one track mind but now his brain was going in different directions. It didn’t even matter because he doesn’t even know how to love someone besides his baby. Hikari was of his blood and his child. But loving someone who can talk? Someone who he’s used to fighting with instead of being amicable? Was it even worth pursuing or would it be toxic?</p><p>Was it worth finding out?</p><p>Maybe he’ll have his answer after the war if- no - When Naruto made it back. The dobe won’t die. He can’t. Not now when Sasuke felt that he needed him the most.</p><p>By the time Naruto gets back from winning the war, he would have enough time to think about pursuing him or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Deep down, he already knew his answer.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grad School is a bitch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>